L'élargissement du monde au XVe et XVIe siècle
by Ceriise
Summary: cgh


**L'élargissement du monde au XVe et XVIe siècle**

Les XVe et XVIe siècles sont marqués par des bouleversements majeurs de l'histoire européenne. D'une part l'extension de terres ottomanes devient une véritable menace pour les états d'Europe. Et d'autre part, les explorations entreprises par les européens leur permettent de découvrir des régions du monde qui leur étaient inconnues. Avec les "Grandes Découvertes", l'Europe est à l'origine d'une première mondialisation.

**L'Europe chrétienne face à l'empire ottoman**

L'extension turque ottomane au XVe et XVIe siècle

Les Turcs sont originaires de l'Asie centrale et le terme "ottoman" vient du nom du fondateur de la dynastie Osman (au XIIIe siècle). Ils règnent sur les Turcs convertis à l'Islam. Au XVe siècle, les Turcs ottomans annexent des territoires au détriment de l'empire byzantin. L'Asie mineure puis les Balcans. Ils s'emparent de Constantinople en 1453. Ils annexent aussi la péninsule arabique avec les deux villes saintes La Mecque et Médine. Au XVIe siècle, sous le règne du sultan Soliman (Le Magnifique), l'empire ottoman s'étend jusqu'à l'Egypte aux portes du Maroc et aux frontières iraniennes. Leur progression continue en Europe centrale: Croatie, Serbie, Hongrie sont annexés (Victoire de Mohács en 1526).

Les fondements de la puissance ottomane.

Un empire cosmopolite:

Alors que l'Europe est déchirée par les guerres de religion, l'Etat ottoman est un lieu de relative coexistence pacifique. La loi islamique accorde aux juifs et aux chrétiens le libre exercice de leur culte. Ils peuvent s'organiser en communauté ayant leurs propres tribunaux. Ils paient un impôt spécial: la dizya, ont le statu de himmi, mais ne peuvent construire de nouvelles églises ou synagogues. Ils ne peuvent pas porter d'armes. Istanbul, nom donné à Constantinople par les Turcs, devient même une terre d'accueil pour les réfugiés juifs contraints de fuir l'Espagne lors de la Reconquista. On les appels les juifs séfarades.

Une concentration de pouvoir:

Les Sultans résidant à Constantinople dès 1463, prennent le nom de Califes au XVIe siècle. Ils disposent aussi d'un titre politique, et d'un titre religieux qu'ils conserveront jusqu'en 1924. Ils ont une armée permanente équipée d'une artillerie puissante. Ils sont motivés par l'idée d'étendre l'Islam et par le butin des conquêtes. L'élite de l'armée, les jarinnaies et certains fonctionnaires, sont issus de populations chrétiennes auxquelles ils ont été élevés enfants pour être convertis à l'Islam et pour servir le souverain. En effet, le sultan a peu confiance dans les familles nobles turques et préfèrent avoir un personnel compétent et dociles. L'administration est contrôlée par le grand Vizir. Le sultan peut le destituer comme bon lui semble ainsi que tous les membres du divan.

Les relations difficiles avec l'Europe chrétienne.

Des échanges commerciaux:

Les relations commerciales continuent après 1453, le sultan veut assurer la prospérité d'Istanbul, et passe des accords commerciaux avec les villes marchandes de Venise et de Gênes. De plus, François premier et Soliman ont signé des accords appelés capitulation afin de favoriser le commerce.

…

En 1519, le projet d'atteindre les Indes par l'Ouest est repris par Fernand le Magellan, un portugais. Il a trouvé le Détroit de Magellan et entre dans le Pacifique. Son expédition a effectuée le premier tour du monde. Bien que Magellan meurt en chemin. Les autres nations européennes se lancent également dans des expéditions: Jean Cabot aborde le nord de l'Amérique en …. Au nom de l'Angleterre et Jacques Cartier part de Saint-Malo jetant les bases du Canada français (1434).

Les conséquences d'une grande découverte.

La naissance des empires coloniaux

Les espagnols et les portugais s'affrontent pour le monopole du commerce avec l'Asie. Ils parviennent à un accord grâce à l'intervention du pape auquel ils promettent d'évangéliser les indigènes. Le traité de Tordesillas en 1494 stipule que toutes les conquêtes à l'Ouest d'un méridien sont espagnoles alors qu'elles sont portugaises à l'est. Le Brésil revient au Portugal découvert par Cabral. Ce traité délimite les empires coloniaux espagnols et portugais. Ce traité est complété par le traité de Saragosse avec un méridien de partage en Asie. Les rois d'Espagne et du Portugal mettent en place d'immenses empires coloniaux en implantant leurs administrations. Les missionnaires européens (les Jésuites) fondés par Ignace de Loyola en 1750 sont envoyés pour évangéliser les habitants. La religion chrétienne se répand donc.


End file.
